Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-3q - 3}{6q} - \dfrac{4q - 14}{6q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-3q - 3 - (4q - 14)}{6q}$ Distribute the negative sign: $x = \dfrac{-3q - 3 - 4q + 14}{6q}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-7q + 11}{6q}$